


taemin's sex shoes

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [27]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Consensual Kink, Humor, M/M, Sex, Sexual Humor, Shoe Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: taemin has a fetish & he wants them on jinki's feet.  remember when taemin said he wanted to hold hands until they were both sweaty?  like that but with shoes.  #nokinkshame





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinkirella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkirella/gifts).



“you’re not wearing that…that thing…that…that you said you’d wear.”  taemin gasped & puffed out the words as well as he could under the circumstances: jinki was doing his best to make it difficult for him to breathe.

“never said i would,” he murmured into taemin’s hip, “only that i’d think about it.”  
“you’re…ugh…you’re breaking the rules.”  he smiled when taemin’s fingers tightened in his hair & the ankle against his spine twitched.

“what rules?”

“the ones…where we…agreed…we’d…wear…what _fuck _ the other asked.”  jinki kissed taemin’s thigh & moved up to brace himself above him, dragging his abdomen just low enough to brush against the tip of taemin’s swollen dick & enjoying the blissed-out agony on his boyfriend’s face.  the moan he muffled with his lips.

“you really want want me to put it on?”  taemin nodded with bleary eyes & an eager smile.  a quick kiss & jinki was off the couch & across the room, footsteps fading down the hallway before quickly returning, clicking now with the addition of low heels & his toes tingled encased in the soft fur.

taemin’s hum of appreciation had jinki blinking with a soft smirk & he laughed into the kiss pressed eagerly against his lips before it fluttered away down his chest.

later, when everything they’d promised to wear now lay haphazardly everywhere across the living room but the floor, he laughed against taemin’s sleeping form, a quick kiss to his mussed hair.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: ontae, "you're not wearing that" & "breaking the rules".


End file.
